Falling
by Blue-Beast85
Summary: Bad dreams keep us awake at night, and for a certain Waterbender that was what her bad dream was doing. Maybe she can find a little comfort in someone close.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.**

* * *

The night was cold, like many nights in the Southern Water Tribe, and the moon hung overhead as a certain Waterbender jolted awake. Her breathes were labored and her heart was pounding. Katara's stress was caused by a bad dream. Bad dreams take on many forms, from being chased by some monster to forgetting to do something important. Yet, many people have also experienced a type of dream that makes a person move. Like jumping or running in a dream, if it is real enough the dreamer will move along with it, waking themselves up. Those are mild cases that cause you no harm or worry, but falling does. Falling causes the whole body to jolt awake, and that is what Katara dreamed about.

Katara's eyes surveyed the room quickly to come to the conclusion that it was all just a dream. The Waterbender began to relax, but that still didn't stop her heart from pounding, it still didn't make her feel better about the dream, and it still didn't make her fear disappear. So the Waterbender looked for comfort in the only person that she would feel safe with: Aang.

The Avatar was sleeping peacefully next to her, unaware that his wife was even awake. Katara felt somewhat bad that she would have to wake him up, but she that if she didn't she wouldn't be able to go to sleep at all tonight. Her terrible fear of falling had gotten the best of her.

"Aang," she whispered softly.

He lay there steadily breathing.

She nudged his shoulder a little and called out to him again.

Still nothing.

A little irritated, Katara gave him an even harder push, just enough to move him a little bit.

That got a response.

"Appa…I don't want to give you a ride on my back….you'd…squash..me…" he mumbled in his dreams.

Katara sighed, "Aang, please, wake up."

Sleepy eyes cracked open, "'Tara? What's wrong?"

Tears were beginning to form in her eyes, "It's stupid."

Aang, a little more awake, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, "I'm here for you."

Katara let out another sigh, "…I had a bad dream…"

Aang only held her closer, "About what?"

"Falling."

Silence filled the air. Aang had nothing to say. He was an Airbender, falling was a part of his style. He was never afraid of it, or at least he couldn't remember ever being afraid.

"Would you catch me if I fall?" Katara spoke out in a voice barely above a whisper.

"No."

Katara tried to blink away her tears, but to no use, they fell, "Would you pick me up if I fell."

"No."

Aang's responses were beginning to hurt her, "Would you help me if I got hurt?"

"Nope."

"Would you wipe away my tears if I cried from the pain?" Katara's heart sank even more when she heard his answer.

"Never."

Tears were now rolling down her cheeks rapidly. She spoke out in a hoarse voice, "Why?"

Aang smiled. He stroked away her tears, "I would never have to."

Katara looked at him strangely.

He gave out a short chuckle before gently placing a kiss on her forehead,

"Because I would never let you fall."

Katara was shocked, his simple answer gave her all the comfort that she needed.

"Good night Katara." Aang whispered once more.

Katara smiled, kissing his lips before answering back with her own good night.

When she went back to sleep, Katara didn't have any more thoughts about falling because she could only think of Aang, holding her in his arms, keeping her from falling.

**

* * *

**

**Wow, I haven't written an Avatar fic in a while, have I? I'm sorry that this wasn't longer, but it was meant to be short. It was just a small idea that I wanted to write about, and I though these two would be the best ones to write it with. I hope you liked it! It wasn't that well put together, but, hey, they all can't be! Once again sorry for the shortness, small idea, wanted to get it out, yada yada yada. So tell me what you think. I always love hearing from you guys. Thanks for reading!**

**Also if anyone wants to know the ages: Aang is 20, and Katara is 22, and if you missed it, they are married.**


End file.
